For Those Who Wait
by id8a
Summary: [Sebastian/Blaine] Years. You've been waiting for years. DRABBLE. COMPLETE.


**author's note: **

it's short but it's something. happy Valentine's day everyone.

to anyone who was wondering, there will be a short sequel to _Trapped_.

inspired by a scene from _The Office _(_Casino Night _episode) but you don't have to know the show to follow.

**disclaimer: **it's Ryan Murphy's world, I just play in it.

* * *

><p><strong>For Those Who Wait<br>**

* * *

><p>"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," you breathe out, breathless. Your lips tingle, your body trembles. The warmth that has owned you is rising and forming tears in your years. You never knew this kind of warmth before.<p>

_Years_. You've been waiting for years. Sometimes it seems like you've been waiting forever. Like it's a part of who you are. Waiting for Blaine to open his eyes, to give you a chance. Waiting to finally be worthy of him.

You pull him close. Your foreheads kissing and you hold him tight, breathe him in. You keep breathing him in. To steady yourselves. The thought of what is happening is overwhelming. You fear you might dissolve.

"Me too," he says in a breathless whisper and your heart stops. And then starts again. It beats fast and a shaky sigh of relief escapes your lungs. You feel like crying. Or laughing. Or both. You smile and lean down to kiss him again.

But then you stop.

Because you can feel it. Before another word is uttered. Hesitance. You can sense him pulling away.

Your grip on his waist tightens. On instinct. In desperation. _No. Please god, no._

You look down but can't find his eyes. Your heart sinks. Your jaw clenches.

"Maybe we're just drunk," Blaine offers and a cold spear of heartbreak slices through you. The warmth is draining from your body so fast and panic knots in your stomach. You want to stop it. Need to stop it. Hold onto it. You can't let this go. Can't let _him _go. Not _now. God, please not now. _

You close your eyes shut. For a moment. You breathe. Swallow.

But Blaine is still here. You feel his hands on your chest, on your waist. You concentrate on that. You cling to it. You lean down and inhale deeply. _Blaine. _Your fingers dig deeper and you hope you're not hurting him but you're desperate.

You know you're shaking but this is it. Here he is. Here you are. The moment that has a potential to break you. Shatter you. Leave you alone to drift aimlessly.

"I'm not drunk," you say. Serious. But even if you were that wouldn't have mattered. Even if you were high on crack right now that wouldn't change the fact. The truth. The only thing you know for sure. Blaine is the one for you. The only one.

If Blaine is looking for an out you can't give it to him.

Not anymore.

You two have danced this dance for too long. You brushed the uncharted territory before but now the line has been crossed and there's no going back. No more escaping.

_You _can't go back. Can't even envision going back. Not now when you know what it feels like. Kissing Blaine. Being kissed by him. _God. Please. _

You can't breathe.

You'd give him everything. Whatever he wants, anything he wants. The sun, the moon, the world and every bit of who you are. You'd hand yourself to him. He just needs to let you. You _ache_ for him to let you. _Please, just give _us_ a chance._

"_Blaine -_"

"Me neither."

Your plea and his confession mingle together and for a second or two you can't believe in what you heard. But Blaine is looking at you, he's finally looking at you all big, shiny eyes and devastating smile and your heart swells. Keeps swelling and you're sure your ribs will crack from this brilliant and warm pressure. You think you're smiling as well. You feel the stretch of your mouth but you're still not sure, suddenly not able to trust the obvious in front of you.

"You -?"

You don't know what you're asking but he is pulling you close, nodding.

He leans up and pulls you down. You whimper at the warm breath caressing your lips. His fingers light but sure on your neck and a shiver ripples through your body leaving goosebumps in its wake.

You breathe. You try to. You swallow. Holding him tight. You need this to be real.

"I've never been so awake," he states against your mouth, smiling. He molds his lips against yours and a tear slides down your cheek. You have your answer.

This is real.

He is sure.

You feel him surrendering.

And you surrender as well.

You're falling and flying, together.

You can feel him seeping into you. You feel yourself melt into him.

You smile into a kiss and feel him respond in concert. Both of you laugh as well, swallowing the sounds and keeping them inside your chests.

Forever.

You'll never stop kissing him.

**.end.**

* * *

><p><strong>thank you for reading<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>if you can, please let me know what you think<br>**


End file.
